Aurora Broreais
by bellspirit
Summary: This story is written by momomonkey. It is A twilight wizards of waverly place xover. At first these wizards find themselves taking a small vacation with Mr. Russo's friend, Carlisle. Then when Alex gets a crazy idea, what will happen? Please Review.
1. The Aurora

**Ok this is my sister's story. I haen't read so, tell me if you like it.**

**Momomonkey**

**BELLA'S POV**

It was a nice Sunday Moring, and sunniest as it could be in Forks, it was pretty sunny. I was in my Cottage that Esme made me for my 19th birthday, which didn't affect my age because of my pause of age in time.

"Bella love, should we wake up Renesmee?" Edward asked me.

"You read my mind," I told him, even though he really couldn't, because of my _love shield. _My love shield is my ability of protecting anyone I want to. At first when I learned it, it was difficult to keep up. Then when the volturi, a kingdom of justice making wanna-be's. But all they do is try to kill those of whom they dislike. I was able to keep it up without a sweat. My love shield was up as it seems when I was human.

I went over to Renesmee's room, to find her deep asleep. She was only half vampire, and she kept the will to sleep.

"Renesmee, sweetie, it is an unusually sunny day," I joked, Edward snickered. Then Renesmee laughed faintly, too.

"Momma, I want to sleep…" Renesmee started.

"Do you want to see Jacob today, Nessie?" Edward said with his soothing voice. I remember when they were barely friends, Edward and Jacob, Flaming Fire and Freezing Ice. When they said each other's names, they would say it with a glare, or a bit of struggle or hate. Rosalie still calls him wolf, dog, or mongrel, and back then Jacob called Edward and every vampire leech or bloodsucker. He still calls some other vampires like the volturi those names, and Rose.

That warning made Renesmee's eyes pop open. Jake had imprinted on her, and she loved him too. "Of Course I do, Daddy!" She got out of bed and put her close on, Jacob, who was waiting outside since morning, had howled a howl of delight. It was hard for this wolf to be away from Nessie. I heard his heart start thumping excitedly, and I knew he was in wolf form. His breath sped up, close to the speed of his heart.

Nessie was getting dressed, and ran out side to Jacob. Now their heartbeats chorused.

JACOB'S:

_THUMP PAUSE, THUMP, THUMPTHUMP!_

RENESMEE'S

_THUMPIE, THUMP, THUMPTHUMP!_

Jake had told her to jump on his back, and ran really fast around the forest; I could hear her shouting,

"YEE, HAW!" Then they got too far away for me to sense anything. Edward stared at my and asked, "What are you thinking?" Then I answered, "I will show you," I put my arms around him and focused. I showed him about me thinking about my happy daughter and my best friend. I imagined them making merry and having fun. Renesmee with her big chocolate eyes with Edwards face blurred with mine, his hair with Charlie and Rene's curls, and Jake, with his dark eyes and short/long hair. Then I remembered him in wolf form, and created an image with them probably now, Nessie riding on a long haired big wolf.

Edward breathed in with happiness; he loved when I did that. Not only that, but the sight of his lovely daughter and the familiar friend faces and pet face. He had come to like it. Then we heard Carlisle's voice nearby.

"Edward, Bella, we… err…have some visitors," He said, half cheerful and half worried. We ran out of the house, lightning speed. We met Carlisle at the front door of the cottage. Jacob was close behind him, still trying to please Nessie as much as possible. She started scratching because of his itchy fur, and he licked her, playfully. Then she pets him on the head.

"Alice had a vision that some people were coming."

"People were coming," Edward had said the last part that Carlisle said at the same time. That made e confused.

"Are they human?" I asked.

"Actually, Bella, they are, but not exactly," Carlisle explained to me. But if their not completely human, then what are they? People like Renesmee? He didn't say anything about vampires.

"Then lets go," Edward suggested. We ran as fast as a vampire could go to the big, three story white house. Jake was behind us, only by a hair. And Renesmee was on his back. When we reached the house, Esme gave Jake clothes for whenever he wants to fade out.

"Give us the big details," Renesmee had said. Alice then recited everything that she had seen.

"A woman with dark brown hair and dark eyes with olive toned skin, a man with brown-blond hair with lighter dark eyes, a girl with black hair, dark eyes, and ooh! Apparently a good sense of fashion!" We all groaned.

"Hey, there's more!" Alice said in here small pixie like voice, "Two boys, one older then the other buy maybe 7 years or so, one with short black hair, like the girl, and the other one with brown hair, like the man except darker. They mostly all have dark eyes. They aren't vampires, they're… witches!" She got excited; her heart beat in a rhythm, but louder.

"Should we be concerned?" I asked. Everyone just stared at me except for Jake and Nessie. Let me rephrase that, "Is that a bad thing?" I asked again.

"No, not really, but they could cause some trouble," Jasper answered my question. I was confused. They all could tell I was by my face, which couldn't help looking confused.

"Bells, he means they are in training, but the man isn't a wizard, well he is, but he gave them up to marry this woman," Rosalie said. But the thought of getting married made her get closer to Emmet. Of course they were married, but they didn't use a ceremony, because all their relatives and friend were dead, and not like me, her parents weren't alive. She didn't care. This had happened a few decades ago.

"When will this happen?" Emmet asked, unusually serious.

"Tomorrow, a few hours after dawn," Alice confirmed to us. We had all day and night to get ready. We discussed some plans, Alice couldn't see much anymore because, of course, Jake was right next to her, and Renesmee was to. They were probably going to be the visions anyway. After we had it settled, Edward, Jake, Nessie and I went back to the cottage. We had to be outside the next day. I was wondering why, and then I knew why. If they landed outside, would they want to go into a strangers house? Probably not. Then we would be there to invite them in

**Review so I know what the story is about.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Bellspirit**


	2. Wizards of Waverly Forks?

**Momomonkey**

_**Chapter two**_

__It was almost dawn, and we woke Nessie and Jake, because they really wanted to come. I even insisted on them staying, but they really _had_ to come. So I gave up. Edward and I were late-hunting, for the safety of whatever these people smell like. I was still a newborn, but it was almost over. But I still wanted to be sure.

"Are you satisfied, love?" Edward asked me. After a mountain lion, two bears and a few deer, I was mostly full.

"You could say that I was, Eddie bear," I used his pet name, Eddie Bear, which sounded like teddy bear.

"Then you can get down from that tree?" I was getting ready for that last catch, a buck was going to show up anytime now.

"One more," I begged, he looked up at me, "please?" "Fine," He said. I could smell the buck coming up in a few seconds. It walked up, under my shady tree, and lay down in the shade. I jumped on it, then bit through its back, and sucked the blood. It was dead after I started sucking. The blood was so very warm, and delicious, but it should satisfy me for now. I stood up, in front of Edward.

"Now we can go." We found Renesmee and Jake, and we ran to the front of the house. It was an hour after dawn, and everyone was in the front. We had nothing to do for a few hours, so Rose, Edward and I started playing with Nessie. Jacob was still in his wolf form, holding the clothes from yesterday.

A few hours passed, and we were waiting for the five people to pop up around here. Then we heard a thump. It came from behind us.

**CARLISLE POV**

_THUMP, BAM!_ The sound came from behind us. I picked up the familiar scent, and I knew who it was.

"Hey, guys," I started, but Edward took it from there.

"Carlisle knows one of these people." I saw Bella and Rosalie frown. Jasper and Emmet were just staring. Renesmee had stopped playing when she heard the loud thump. Jacob started running towards the sound. He had dropped his clothes to go. We followed him.

"And that's why you don't say it that way," I heard my friend say, "This place is familiar." He finally was aware of the scene.

"Yeah, it reminds me of church, except church doesn't have a couch and a TV," the little boy said. "Your right and church doesn't have three stories," The girl joked. Alice ran up to her.

"I love your clothes! Is that a Titas Tank Top?" Alice asked, very hoppy and jumpy.

"Yeah, it is!" She got hoppy jump too, "Who are you?" Then she stopped. Alice stopped too.

"I am Alice Cullen, silly!" She answered. The girl nodded, "I am Alex Russo, wow! We both have A names!" She compared, getting hoppy jumpy again. "That is so cool!" I already knew the two girls would get along, all fashion, black spiky hair, except Alex's was longer. I also knew that Esme and Mrs. Russo would get along, too. I walked up to my old friend.

"Carlisle!" Mr. Russo shouted, "Hello, old friend!" Carlisle greeted him. Then he stopped and stared. "Who are these… lovely people?" He asked.

"This is my wife, Esme, and my adopted children, Alice and her husband Jasper, Emmet and his wife, Rosalie, Edward and his wife, Bella, and their biological child, Renesmee." Carlisle explained.

"Ok, good, for a second I thought it was an immortal child," Mr. Russo said, laughing.

The little boy was standing next to Emmet. "Hi," he said. "Hi," Emmet said back. Then they started telling jokes to each other immediately. Jacob had joined them. Then the boy just stared. Jacob barked.

"Is this your pet?" He asked Emmet. "No," Emmet said.

"Then what is he?" Emmet answered, "A werewolf," They started laughing. Unnoticed, Jake had phased back, and got dressed as quick as he could. The he was right behind them. He put his hand on both of their heads and said, "No, really!" "AHH!" The boy ran away, shocked. Emmet and Jacob started laughing. The only people left were Rose, Edward, and Jasper. Who seemed to have an interest in the other boy. His name was Justin. The other boy's name was Max. The woman's name was Theresa. And was getting along fine with Esme. Alex had started showing them tricks she learned. Alice already knew they were wizards and witches.

"Put your hands on your head, like this," Alex showed her, her hands holding her head. Alice copied it. "Cranium Revolous!" Everyone's head started spinning, except for Carlisle and Mr. Russo, who had been paying attention. "Cool!" Alice yelled. Then it stopped, and everyone started groaning dizzily.

"Are you going to stay for a while?" Carlisle asked. Mr. Russo thought for a while.

"Why not, staying with some friendly vampires isn't bad, right?" He said out loud. Every one had stopped moving.

"So you're a vampire?" Max asked Emmet. "Yes," He answered.

"Cool!" Emmet was glad he didn't do anything like freak out. Then max looked at Jacob, who was holding Renesmee.

"And you?" He asked Jake. "No, I am a werewolf." Max started laughing again. Then he phased into the wolf creature. "AHH!" Max ran away again.

**Momomonkey: And now it is time for tricks and Jokes by the very own Emmet and Max!**

**Max: Knock, knock!**

**Emmet: Who's there?**

**Max: Banana!**

**Emmet: Banana Who?**

**MAX REPEATS IT TEN TIMES.**

**Max: Knock, knock!**

**Emmet: (Annoyed) who's there?**

**Max: Orange!**

**Emmet: Orange who?**

**Max: I can change an orange into a cupcake!**

**Emmet: (Looks at the orange in his hand) really? Can I have one? (Hands him the orange)**

**Max: (Turns it into a cupcake, and started eating it) **

**Emmet: Hey!**

**Max: Why should I? You won't eat it anyway.**

**Audience: Ha, ha, hahaha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-ha!**

**Emmet: (Looks at audience) it's not funny! (Walks off stage)**

**Max: (Looks at audience, has nothing to do) and that was jokes and tricks by Emmet and Me!**

**CURTAIN CLOSES AUDIENCE CLAPS**


	3. Alice and the Hunt

**Momomonkey**

**Chapter three**

**ALEX POV**

This is so hilarious! A few minutes ago we were practicing spells! I was doing "Transportium next door petorium!" But then dad started waving his hands like, "DON'T WAVE THE WAND!" Too late! Ha-ha! What a laugh! Now everyone in the room is at this white church! It appears a family of vampires' lives here! But these vampires aren't dangerous. So this girl named Alice, she reminds me of Harpford! Except Better!

"Is that a Titas Tank Top?" She asked me. "Yeah, it is!" We were both hoppy and jumpy. Alice was very pixie like. She was smaller than the others. "Who are you?" We both stopped.

"I am Alice, Silly!" We both loved fashion! And she was funny! We watched as everyone made friends. Apparently a werewolf scared Max. "And I am Alex! Wow! A names!" Alice Alex, Alice Alex, they sound the same after you say them enough. "That's so cool!" Alice said in her pretty pixie like voice. Then I came up with the best idea!

"Put your hands on your head like this!" I held my head in place. She mimicked me.

"Cranium Reolvis!" Apparently, the guy with blond hair and pale skin and my dad held their heads too. Dang! But everyone else's heads span around and around. Then it stopped. Everyone groaned.

"Cool! How did you do that?" Alice half lied.

"I'm a witch silly!" I told her.

"Right, I knew that!" She was telling the truth, I could tell. Then my dad said, "Why not? What could go wrong with staying here for a vacation with a few friendly vampires?" Then I stopped.

"You're a vampire?" I asked, "Yes," She said. "Rock on!" I yelled, "Vampires are cool. Except for the blood part." She nodded while saying, "We are vegetarians. We could take you hunting," "That would be so cool!" I agreed. So I would go hunting with her, I will get to see what it would be like to be a vampire!

"You can share a room with me!" Alice suggested. "Yeah!" That's a good idea!

It was night time, but I wasn't tired. This is going to be fun! We are leaving in a few minutes; Alice was telling me some rules and warnings.

"Remember, if one of us comes towards you, you run to tell one of us. But if we are too close to you, wake us up," I nodded, "And if you're not asleep?" I asked, "Then nothings wrong." She shrugged while saying it. Max wanted to come too. And he will be joining us.

"Two more things, make sure Max doesn't jump towards us while we focus, that can get him in danger. And try to keep away from Bella while she's hunting, unless she's awake. She was changed less than a year ago, she's under control mostly, but just stay away when she hunts to be safe." I nodded again. Then she stopped. "False alarm, Bella's not coming. She went hunting last night with Edward."

"So that means I am safe, for now," I asked. "Mostly," That's fine with me.

"RACE YOU THEIR SLOW POKES!" Emmet yelled.

"I have an idea. Hold my hand." Then I said, "We need to win a race really bad," Then I stopped and thought. _Am I supposed to do the 2 line thingy? The spell can be really long._ I shrugged.

"**We need to win a race really bad." **

"**Take us to the spot that Emmet is racing us to."**

"**So if wee win the race it would make us quite glad."**

We teleported really far, and heard Emmet in the distance. Ha! We beat him! We beat him! I started doing a happy dance. When I saw them staring at me, I stopped.

"You cheated, Wizard Girl!" Emmet said, panting. I knew he wasn't that tired, for a vampire. He must have run very fast, that if he were human, he would have fainted, so for a vampire, that is tiring.

"So? Too bad you're not a wizard, vampire boy!" I shouted back. I knew what he was going to say next.

"Wow, you got some backtalk!" He commented.

"Thanks for admitting that, why don't you say it to the camera," I joked.

"What camera?" He asked. I pointed, and a camera appeared. "That camera." He looked over there dumbstruck. "That wasn't there before," He complained. "Whatever, when is everyone else going to get here?" I asked. Alice looked at nothing. I waved my hand in front of her. Then she said, "They're coming." I didn't ask.

After a while a waiting, I saw their heads snap up. What are they staring at? A moment later, I saw Jasper with Max on his back, Rosalie gliding with them, not much of the run, but still fast. Esme and Carlisle were gliding with her.

That Max, demanding piggy-back rides because he wasn't that fast.

"I will go with Alice first. You know, to be safe," I suggested. They all shrugged. Everyone ran in different directions, with Max still on Jasper's back. Alice didn't run, because I was with her. She walked towards an animal I couldn't hear or see.

"There is a deer over by that tree," I couldn't see anything, because it was dark. I watched her figure move until I heard the animal run towards me. Then Alice stopped it, and bit it, drinking its blood. It was a terrible sight, seeing a deer die, but I guess it wasn't a big deal. Then I had a great idea.

**ALICE POV**

After I drank all of the deer's blood, I saw Alex with an up-to-no-good smile.

"Hey Alice," She asked. "No," I disagreed already.

"Yes," This was going to get crazy. "I will turn myself into a vampire for the whole night!" This wasn't good, not at all.

**Momomonkey: And now it is time for-**

**Audience person: We already know! Get on with it!**

**Momomonkey: Ok, fine! (Speaks like a vampire, so fast no one knows what she says) Tricks and Jokes by the very own Emmet and Max!**

**Audience: What did she say?**

**CURTAIN OPENS EMMET IS THE ONLY ONE ONSTSAGE**

**Emmet: So, because of all the tricks Max has done on me, it is payback time. We told him to come here late!**

**Audience: Ha ha!**

**Emmet: So anyway, we have put this bucket of chocolate sauce over this wall and door. (Points at door at the other side of stage) And he'll go through that door because we put a broken sign on the other door. We have some people secretly video taping him, so you'll be able to see it through this TV! (Points at TV over his head Turns TV on) **

**Max: (Walking to the door) Door broken. I bet it is a trick. Or is it? I mean it is a trick show, but of course, it is only for the show. **

**CAMERA BLURS OFF**

**Audience: Awww.**

**Emmet: Don't worry. We'll still see it happen.**

**FRONT DOOR OPENS**

**Max: Hello?**

**TV FALLS ON EMMET**

**Emmet: (Squashed) Did I mention… it really was… broken?**

**Max: So it wasn't broken! I knew it was a trick! The camera man was right!**

**Emmet: So the camera man told you?**

**Max: No**

**CURTAIN CLOSES**

**Momomonkey: And that was Jokes and Tricks by Emmet and Max! Also! This is new! We are running out of ideas for Emmet and Max to do! So please send us some ideas through reviews or just send us some! You can also give us some ideas for the show! Bye!**

**Please Review**


	4. Trouble

**Momomonkey**

**Here is chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wizards of Waverly place**

**ALICE POV**

I looked at Alex, begging her not to. She didn't listen. Instead she just thought of the perfect spell. She thought for a long while. Finally, to my horror, she said, "I want to become a vampire for a day and a night, and doing it without the cause of any fright!" There was smoke around her; I coughed because of the smoke. It cleared off, and Alex looked mostly the same, except for a little difference in her face, and bright red eyes. Her hand immediately went to hold her throat. She started screaming and gasping.

"Why does my throat hurt so much?" He said in between gasps.

"Well, by turning into a vampire, that makes you a newborn. You need blood," I explained.

"Like that helps! How do I hunt?" I told her that she does it with instinct. She'll be able to feel were the closest prey is, and then she'll catch it by instinct. She nodded, but still gasping. She sensed were it was, but the rest didn't go so well. She started off well, and then she went for too much. Why does she want so much? That's not supposed to happen!

"I am taking you to Carlisle!" I decided.

"What? No, you can't! Taking me to Carlisle will let my dad know, and I will get in big trouble!" She shouted.

"Well, you should've thought of that before you turned yourself into a vampire!" I shouted back, angrily. I took her by the wrists, shoving her back to Carlisle's house. She nearly twisted my wrist as she struggled to go back. She was too strong, because she was a newborn. She looked at me, begging to keep a secret.

"Don't tell anyone, or I will break your wrists. And if I am in trouble, I might even consider doing something else." She warned. I took a step back.

"Now, Alex, don't get to upset, it'll make you go crazy. You'll go mad!" I warned her. Despite her warning. It was too late. The snap came up, and she'll go for any human she smells. Everyone is in danger. She ran started running, faster than I have ever seen. I could tell she could smell blood. By the streets. The volturi might even come by before this is over. Luckily Carlisle will hear of it.

I went to tell Edward, the fastest of us to try to find her. Then I stopped. Suddenly I was in the kitchen already. I saw Alex, her eyes bright as ever, cornering Theresa. She launched at her, and then I was back here, still in the forest. Running towards the house. This was also bad. Why would she want to kill her mother? And was she really that bloodthirsty? I urged myself forward. If I was going to stop her, I might as well stop her now.

I saw the small, aqua river in the distance. I ran faster the closer I was to the shallow river. I took the large step up and jumped over it. It really isn't that hard to do any of these things. I raced towards 

the entrance of the big white house. Carlisle wasn't in the main room. I raced towards his mini lab. He was typing on the computer. He turned around to look at me with. Our parallel liquid gold eyes starting at each other.

"What is it? What is the problem, Alice?" He asked, staring at my worried look.

"It's Alex. Call the family to the Family Room; I have to talk to them all. Even the Russo's."

We set off to the rooms that the Russo's were staying in. Every one was asleep, except for Max and Alex. He woke them up gently, trying not to alarm them. Of course, Justin was the hardest to wake up, because he was only a teenager.

"Why should I wake up?" He muttered.

"It is your sister." His eyes popped open like Renesmee's did yesterday. This time it was tenser.

"Ok, what did she do this time?" He demanded me.

"I will tell you when you get yourself downstairs," I warned him. Then Carlisle told them to get downstairs, and he went to find the others.

It was already a half-hour later, everyone was in the family room, waiting for them to get here. Then I saw what I was waiting for, a group of vampires, running to the house. When they got close enough, I could feel them coming closer. Their feet making a gently song. They weren't gliding, but jogging. Max was still on Jaspers back. This explains why they were behind every one. When they sat down on the couch a few quick seconds later, I started explaining.

"Why would she do that?" Max asked.

"Well, she wanted to hunt, I think."

"She didn't want to hunt; she wanted to be a vampire." Edward had said, angrily.

"She is in big trouble! If she drinks blood, the days will double for when she is a vampire!" Mr. Russo warned us. That meant the volturi could come and kill her when she is still a vampire. A trouble tracker is probably seeing her right now.

"That's not the only thing," Bella said, eyes wide open, staring at nothing.

"What could possibly be worse than now?" Theresa asked. Probably the most clueless here. Well… Other than Max.

"The volturi," Bella and I said at the same time.

"By the way, Alice thinks you're both clueless," Edward tattled to Theresa and Max. I glared at him, while he gave me the, 'What a laugh!' look.

"The volturi, who are they?" Justin asked.

"They are a large group of vampires that live in Italy. They make certain rules, like no immortal children," Mr. Russo started, "But that was centuries ago. Now they look for trouble to kill innocent vampires. Like Alex."

"And Irina." Everyone stared at Bella, and then she explained, "About ten months ago…

"Before I became a vampire, I was pregnant with Edward. But Renesmee was too strong. I still loved her, even when she was killing me. Jacob imprinted on her. By the way, that means promises to someone that they love so much that they can't control. It is only for werewolves. Anyway, when she grew older, at an incredibly high speed, Irina had come to visit. When she was first transformed, her parents were punished because she was an immortal child, with the rest of her siblings. She was sitting on a rock, over by a hill. Then Jake had caught her attention. Renesmee had caught something, and he howled with glee.

"Thus leading to her thinking that Nessie was an immortal child. She went the group that calls themselves the volturi, and told them about her. We had gathered as much witnesses ad possible, to keep the volturi from killing her. Or us. When they came, the leader, Aro, was convinced that she wasn't made into an immortal, or was she at all! Then he asked Irina if this was Renesmee. She said it was, but she couldn't be immortal! For she was older than when she saw her.

"Because it was false, they burned her. She was innocent. For she didn't even know, nor wait for us to explain, but the volturi killed her. And that is that." Justin gulped.

"I understand that they aren't good people, but why kill the innocent?" He asked.

"No one knows. But there are rumors that they are destruct-thirsty. That they have killed so much of the guilty, that they want to kill more. They'll want to kill anything, no matter how little they did," Rosalie said. Everyone nodded.

"So here is the plan!" Esme started.

**Momomonkey: Umm… Hello, folks…! The Max and Emmet show are… err… taking a vacation. So instead, here are some blonde jokes from Jacob Black. Today the blonde is Carlisle!**

**Jacob: Hello! I used to do this at another fanfiction you may have read! Momomonkey was so experienced by the idea that she decided to try it in this story!**

**Carlisle: I don't understand why **_**I **_**am here. Can't you use someone like Rose, or Jasper?**

**Jacob: I already did them on the other fanfiction!**

**Carlisle: (Groans) Ok, what is the joke.**

**Jacob: Why did the blonde go to the post office 30 times?**

**Carlisle: I already know the answer-**

**Jacob: Just go with the plan!**

**Carlisle: Fine.**

**Jacob: …**

**Carlisle: … Why?**

**Jacob: Because the blonde's computer kept saying, 'YOU HAVE MAIL!'**

**CARLISLE COMPUTER: YOU HAVE MAIL!**

**Carlisle: (Looks at computer, writes note, walks off stage)**

**CURTAIN CLOSES. NOTE ON FLOOR.**

**Momomonkey: (Reads note) off to the post office. (Shows Audience note) ok! That was the end of Blonde jokes with Jacob Black.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review! Even Flames. I would be soooo happy!**


	5. Random Thoughts

**Here is Chapter five. I hope you like. Please review, even flames. I don't care what you sya. Just Say It!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Momomonkey**

_**Chapter five**_

**EDWARD POV**

I listened as Bella explained a story version of one of my most unforgettable memories. Sure it was scary at first, but at the end, knowing it was all over, made me unable to forget. Her silent tears rolled down her burning orange eyes. They were turning into a soft yellow now; she only had 2 moths until they were different. Her lips were white as they pursed into a strait line.

Everyone was giving remarks to the story.

"But why kill the innocent?"

I listened as Rose explained the legend of the curse.

_This is horrible! I don't want the volturi to come! Not here, not now! Esme._

_Why does it have to be Theresa? Why, why, why? _Alice.

_I hate the volturi, those smothering snobs!_ Emmet

_I wonder if I can lick my elbow… _Max. I frowned. Why would he want to lick his elbow right now? Never mind.

_Why is that white guy frowning at me?_

_How, hoo, hee, hoe, ALEX! (Guess who that is!)_

_What about my toes? Can I swallow my toes?_

_This better not lead to a fight._

All these thoughts surrounded me. Each one coming, not even one at a time. No one knows how I felt about these thoughts. Tiresome. I wanted them to stop coming at me. Like a curse of my own. Esme explained the plan. We split up, searching for her. The Russo's would stay here. It was too much of a risk. But the one, Max bugged me. He always thought random thoughts

_The volturi will probably come. What will we do? Will this lead to a fight?_

"Carlisle, Esme, go find her. Try to calm her down. If it doesn't work, send Esme back; keep her distracted as much as you can. Jasper, Emmet, you are the back-up. Rose, Alice, if they don't come back with her after 10 minutes, go out to help. Bella and I will stay here to protect the Russo family in case she gets here without you guys spotting her." They all nodded as I told them their positions. Carlisle and Esme sprinted to Alex. Following her scent.

Time went by, after maybe 15 minutes, I heard Esme sprinting back. Bella went to the cottage for a while to check on Esme and Jacob. When she came back, she was confused. She opened her mouth to speak, but then she stopped. "Never mind." She had obviously figured it out. I bet she wasn't paying much attention to my group plans.

We started making conversations. We started doing something that we did years ago. The 50 questions and answers. We thought of the same ones we did years ago. Because they might've changed. It my turn, as I commanded.

"Ok, umm…" I thought for a while. Then I remembered one of the originals that I asked.

"Favorite Color?"

"……………….. Pearl."

"Favorite Soda?" Bella thought for a while. I was waiting, patiently when she finally said,

"Mountain Due."

"Favorite Type of Drink besides Soda?"

"Milk."

"Favorite type of milk?"

"2 BLUE."

"Favorite Gemstone?" That was one that she froze at, instead of bouncing while thinking.

"Or is it still the same as last time?" I joked. Remembering that last time I came t her so fast that she thought of the first word that came to her mind. It was Topaz. The color of my eyes at the time.

"No, I still LOVE topaz, but I think I will change the answer.

"Then answer it then!" I said. Un-aware that I said 'then' twice.

"Ok. Uh," She thought for a while, "Emerald." I stared at her. She knew what the next question was. Then she groaned.

"Why is it emerald today?" I asked, like a waiter saying, "What would you like today?"

"Let's think. I don't favor green, but I have been daydreaming about that beautiful gem."

"Were did you see the gem?"

"Renesmee and Jacob's betrothal rings."

"Guess that is new." I murmured. "Yeah, and he made it by himself. He made one for himself; he made the ring out of dark, strong wood. He polished it, too. He made a replica for Renesmee, except the wood was Ebony. He polished that one, too. He carved little wolf patterns on the wood before he polished it for both of them. The carvings were filled with silver. I guess he got some help from Billy or something. The wood part went beautifully with the necklace. You know the one that he made maybe a few months ago. And it looked like a professional made it too, except with the home made twist of beauty," She said with every detail, looking at the charms that Jake and I made for her charm bracelet on her wrist. Jake's, of a wolf. Carved almost professionally out of wood. Mine, made out of white, cold marvel. This said "ME" All over it.

"Must've been pretty," I thought of the rings. Homemade and everything.

"So, is it my turn?" She asked.

"Go ahead," I rolled my eyes. Bella will be Bella, Vampire or not.

"What is your-

The doors were knocked open. We saw a girl with red eyes, and blood all over her face. She started looking like the people at the end of haunted house, yelling out, "WERE ARE YOU GOING SWEETHEARTS? THERE IS NO WAY OUT! WA HAHAHA!" (By the way, I found that on YouTube) And the host that takes you through will go outside, and lock you in as a joke. Alex's eyes were piercing red, her face as pale as ever. Her hair had blood stains all over it. Her clothes were smothered in blood, and slightly ripped.

"Alex!" Mr. Russo shouted. _What happened to her?_

"Wow, Alex, you look horrible!" Max shouted. We all turned to him and said, "SHHHH!" _What? Why are they shhh-ing me? Hey, can my tongue touch my nose? _I frowned again.

_What is that smell? _She bared her teeth. Then she ran towards Theresa.

_Noooo!_

Every one ran out of the way. Alex crouched down in an attack position. Then she pounced.

**Momomonkey: And now it is time for the Dumb Blonde show! Here is your host, Jacob Black!**

**Jacob: Ok, today we have Tanya for the Blonde Joke!**

**Tanya: ok, I have one question, why am **_**I **_**here?**

**Jacob: (Ignoring her) If a blonde and brunette both jumped off a cliff, who would hit the ground first?**

**Tanya: (Puzzled) don't they hit the ground at the same time?**

**Jacob: No, the brunette hits it first.**

**Tanya: **_**Why?**_

**Jacob: Because the blonde had to stop to ask for directions!**

**Tanya: (Wrinkles her face) that doesn't make sense.**

**Jacob: Pushes her off the front of the stage. (Waits for the thump look down)**

**Tanya: Excuse me sir witch way is down-**

**Jacob: HA! **

**CURTAIN CLOSES**

**Tanya: Town? (Shrugs, walks off stage)**

**Momomonkey: Ok, remember people, you can make your own blonde person! It can be anything you want! Send or review it here! Make your own tricks or blonde jokes! Send or Review it here, too!**

**PS. If you think that wasn't funny, the main point was how stupid Jake can come to be. **

**Did you like it? If you did, please REVIEW! I would love you for it. I favorite you! Just reiew me, flame me, whatever!**


	6. Problem Resolve

**Here is the last chapter**. **The ending kind of sucks but I wanted to have at least one complete story. And also I couldn't find time to complete the story properly. And MomoMonkey didn't really want to finnish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

"ARRRRG!" Alex cried out. She was somehow forced back from Theresa.

"Oh, I forgot. Magic wont kill, that's good, right?" Max asked. Justin leaned down to Max.

"How'd you know that?" He asked.

"Because she was forced back," Max said. Justin shook his head. '

"Ha, ha!" Mr. Russo shouted. He went up to Alex, now human.

"You are in big trouble, missy." Alex rolled her eyes.

"But dad! Um, Alice made me do it!"

"Did not!" I shouted back.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Eh! No more fighting. We are going home and Alex, you are grounded. We appreciate your help, Carlisle, but we really need to go. Alex, no more T.V. for a week, no magic for a month, and no more magic!" He added. Carlisle sighed.

"So, see you again, may we?" Esme asked. Mr. Russo scoffed.

"Yeah, next time I'll do it by my self. Justin." Just nodded and said,

"We need to get back to our home,

Because we don't want to get lone," He said. There was a black blink and then another one with bright purple, and were gone.

"_Alex, you can't leave your room after school and only for homework and meals. Capiche?" Mr. Russo said to Alex. She groaned._

When the Russos were gone everyone looked at each other with a weird look.

"That was the weirdest weekend of my life," Jacob announced. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Pop!"

"I forgot my chips," Max said. Then he disappeared again. Everyone made a weird look again.

"Weird," Emmet stated.

The end.

**MomoMonkey: Here is Jacob and the Dumb Blonde Jokes. Today's blonde is a girl who goes to my school. Mary!!**

**Jacob: Thank you! Thank you! I don't really know today's Dumb Blonde, but MomoMonkey does.**

**Mary: Why am I here?**

**Jacob: Because we ran out of Blondes.**

**Mary: Just tell me the joke.**

**Jacob: Okay. Three blondes all died at the same time. They went to the Gate to Heaven. They tried to go in, but the gate was locked. Saint Anthony appeared.**

"**You can only get into Heaven if you answer this question correctly. What is the reason for Easter?"**

**The first blonde said, "Easter is when we give cards to each other. They are a bunch of hearts all over the place. It os the holiday of love."**

"**No."**

**The second blonde said, "It is the day that we give thanks and eat a lot of turkey."**

"**No."**

**The third blonde said, " It is the day that Jesus was crucified. When he died the soldiers put him in a tomb. After three days the soldiers rolled the rock away and Jesus assended to Heaven."**

"**Correct!"**

"**Now every year, the roll the stone away. Jesus comes out and if he sees his shadow, we have six more weeks of Basketball!"**

**Saint Anthony faints.**

**Mary: I don't get it.** **Jacob: Whatever. (He walks off the stage.) **

**I know it is a sucky ending, but we are very busy. Hope you liked it. Review for suggestions on other stories.**


End file.
